1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a ratchet tool device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench comprises a holding portion having a top end and a bottom end; a neck portion which has a cavity and is located at the top end of the holding portion, the cavity having a first recess located at its bottom and an opening located at its top, the first recess being filled by a compressible elastic member and a ball in sequence, the opening being inserted and tightly fit with a bendable elastic member; a driving block installed inside the cavity, the driving block having a second recess at its top for holding a bottom of the bendable elastic member, the driving block having two nearby arc grooves at its bottom; a controlling rod which extends to a surface of the neck portion and links the driving block to shift the driving block in the cavity, thus allowing the ball to be pressed into one of the arc grooves by the compressible elastic member, whereby, the driving block is fixed at a predetermined angle by the ball and thus the bendable elastic member is bent toward one side of the holding portion; a shifting lever located above the cavity, the shifting lever having a cave to engage with a top of the bendable elastic member and being pressed by the bendable elastic member to rotate itself, the shifting lever having an arc shaped concave surface at its top and a first teeth structure disposed at the arc shaped concave surface; and a gear wheel located above the shifting lever, the gear wheel having a space to install a ratchet, the ratchet having a second teeth structure disposed at its surface to correspond the first teeth structure. Wherein, the shifting lever is rotated and fixed when the bendable elastic member is bent, and thus the first teeth structure meshes one side of the second teeth structure to control an operating direction of the gear wheel.
However, the conventional ratchet wrench has one shortcoming as following:
The shifting lever is not directly driven by the driving block, but indirectly driven by the driving block via the bendable elastic member. Therefore, the operation structure is not stable because the shifting lever is not directly driven by the driving block.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.